villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cactivil (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Calvin Sharp Keen who is otherwise known as Cactivil, who was born on July 16th, 1978. is the main titular antagonist for the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures otherwise known as TMRA. Cactivil is known to be shipped with Alice Glacial; who is the daughter of the Glacials. Appearance Calvin appears to look like a green cat with orange/brown clothing with a yellow belt. He also has a tan snout that is the same color as his belt. His vest is partly made out of a specialized orange gem citrine and a painite gem. Cactivil has some magenta-red hair, along with a devil tail with the same color as his top hair. Personality Keen now has a moody crazy-going personality. Some of his times would be moments of him being soft and sympathetic to his love interest Alice. While other times he has a more vengeful wrathful demeanor that will come off as arrogant and hypocritical, (for hating those who bother, annoy, or even hurt him back then or his closets ones, and for his ideologies seeing himself superior and god-like;) much like with MAL. His personality is heavily inspired and based upon supervillains like the Joker from the DC Series Batman. Calvin sees himself 'as a true god'; much like MAL, except for more of an evil, less heroic zone. Keen's personality is him fixating and obsessing over revenge. Keen doesn't care about hurting anybody who gets in their way or doesn't agree with him and his hateful beliefs towards the entire world. And he will often frighten those reasonably resented angered individuals who do not agree 100% with him. Relationships Malik Divinity Caesar - 'The one who mostly gets stopped from as Cactivil now. He mostly likes Malik for his alter ego MAL. '''Olaf Kleine - 'Olaf is the one to mostly try to stop Keen at times when he is up to his wrongdoings ever since he turned to Cactivil. '''Daray Darcus - '''He despises her as much as Grummel. There has been some time where the two somehow will negotiate together at times here and then. '''Leo Grummel - His objectives are to seek revenge upon Leo Grummel for his former Mafia/Gang getting out of control and hurting the Glacials and even at on point killing Crystal. Calvin wants to be able to avenge the death of Crystal in a way of somewhat winning more of Alice Glacial; otherwise known as Icelynn. Icelynn '''- The two have been iconically known to have a great bond which led to a more romantic relationship. (Almost like what Crystivil; a ship name between him and Crystal that isn't canon.) '''Overshadow - He sees Overshadow as a young kid to train to scare off his enemies for him when he is unable to usually when he is not in the mood of wanting to fight or when he feels too injured/weak/tired fight off anybody he faces. Whiteware '- He doesn't hate Whiteware nor likes her. He just sees her as someone to use to help him escape when he gets imprisoned and he needs to escape. '''Time Zone '- He sees Time Zone as a leading ally and used to see him as a father figure. They commit their villanous acts still. '''Crystal Clear - They had some feelings together, but they were forcibly suggested to be together by the Glacials. Crystal suggested that he could be with Alice. Crystal has also told Keen that her younger sister Alice has shared deep feelings for him. The Glacials - 'He despises the Glacials and thinks they were the worst parents to take care of Alice and Crystal. They now hate him and he now hates him. The Trial The Start of the Trial He was hired as an attorney to defend the Glacials who had claimed that Leo messed with the performance and that it is all his fault for doing so. In the Middle of the trial. Calvin wasn't really doing much as what a Lawyer was doing except trying to question Leo or at least get something said out of him. Along with arguing with Kleine here and then. He started to feel more doubtful when Olaf was able to use evidence of the Glacials threatening and pressuring Leo to perform the surgery like confessions with the Glacials planning to kill them which led to the Glacials getting into problems. The End of the Trial Eventually, the trial finally ends. And the Glacials lose the trial and a bunch of crazy chaotic things happen. Like with the Glacials' secretive homes being damaged by Leo's Mafia/Gang and kidnapping Alice and Crystal, bringing them to a deserted cliff; and eventually killing Crystal when Calvin and Time Zone tries to rescue Alice, but forget to save Crystal. The Seeking of Vengence Calvin decided that he wants to get revenge on Leo Grummel and more importantly any closet ones like Malik, Olaf, Daray, etc. Eventually, the Glacials' trust between Keen and them lowers and Calvin then (after being dishonored by the Glacials) started to contemplate revenge on Leo Grummel and those who would be against him in the act of attempting retribution for the death of Crystal and the imperfect attempt to cure Alice. Attempt at Revenge His first revenge on Leo Grummel was to fight him around a bar fight which went wrong not knowing he had a Mafia/Gang who instantly found out a lot about Keen from the news and talk with Leo. Grummel's Mafia/Gang fought him off and kidnapped him and fought him around a deserted valley named ''"Saguaro Cacti Village"; which the sign was crossed out and changed to "SAGUARO CACTIVIL", (which was the place that Alice and Crystal were kidnapped in,) and eventually fought Calvin one last time and threw him off of a deserted cliff filled with cacti that changed Keen permanently into what the Glacials would say a 'monster'. Reconciliation Calvin limbs back the deserted cliff and happened to spot the sign from a centered view. "CACTIVIL". Time Zone (being concerned and worried for Calvin's state when finding him alone in the desert he traveled in when looking for him) brings Keen home and introduces him to another injured fellow feline; Icelynn. The two reunite and eventually unite as for not just Time Industries but as the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S Squad aka the Pricks Squad for short. Trivia/Media * This character was the first to be made around June through July during Summer Break during 2018, asides from Icelynn. (And possibly Overshadow and Whiteware.) ** However, the birthday on the series isn't the exact day he was made since the author of the Time Majesty Series was in Summer School during Summer Break 2018. * His name is a combined contraction off of the words: "Cactus" and "Devil" but others could argue that it was also "Cat" and "Devil" as the two merging words that formed into the eventual nickname. * He is based off the Joker. ** His easily spiteful heartless personality against the whole world. ** Having a sidekick named Icelynn having a name that sounds familiar to another character.. (*Cough* Harley Quinn *Cough*.) *** Icelynn also shares a romantic relationship with Cactivil beforehand, much like with the Joker and Harley Quinn. * Cactivil's name is based on a fictional place in Lovely Land: Fleeceville that was originally named "Saguaro Cacti Village" until the sign of the place got distorted into "SAGUARO CACTIVIL". * Since Calvin is pretty much Cactivil. There are some closer connectable ones who have connected with Keen ever since his change who may be his currently biological mother. ** Regere who is a fictionalized interpretation off of Mother Nature. ** Pedro, who is similar to Regere but a lot more spiteful with animals for similar reasons with Calvin but for slightly different reasons. * As mentioned earlier, he has a love interest named Icelynn. ** Who is the next villainous character to be made the same month around Summer Break during 2018. ** Who is also one of Time Zone's next second next featured conspirator to his Pricks Squad, along with his Time Industries. (Asides from Cactivil.) * The character is a '''tragic villain since: ** Their closet one (Crystal) that was like a sibling to them was killed. *** Even though Crystal is destined to be resurrected like half of the other characters but remain dead. ** Their main crush Alice eventually had a cold that almost killed them until his friend Time Zone cured her; using a green emerald gem that keeps her alive, and stops her from melting from the sun. (She still has weakness from something hot as magma or lava touching her.) ** He was easily blamed for literally everything by the Glacials themselves over everything that wasn't perfect enough that he did to help them on the loss of Alice and Crystal. Even though the Glacials did a lot worse to cause their own tragic downfall with their tragic caring daughters. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Tragic Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Dark Forms Category:Titular Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrested Villains Category:Nihilists